Un Encuentro Dulce
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: Hinata se ve a si misma ayudando a organizar la fiesta del cumpleaños numero 23 de Sasuke, despues de muchos reniegos se ve recompesada de una manera dulce. Oneshot. SasuHina


Ushuaia, 27 de Octubre Del 2010

_**Naruto no me pertenece, y no ago esto con fines de lucro.**_

_**Notas De Sioa:**_ Hola gente n,n! bueno este fic en realidad es muy viejo, pero hasta ahora lo voy a subiré porque me lo pidió una personita especial. Tiene en realidad una trama muy simple y algo trillada, pero espero que les guste. Se lo dedico a todas las fan's de esta parejita (SasuHina). Ya no las distraigo más. Disfruten del Fic.

Un Encuentro Dulce

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, soy una kunoichi de rango jounnin. En apariencia física mi primo me ha dicho que soy atractiva, aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso. Tengo el pelo largo de color negro azulado natural, ojos perlados, tez blanca de contextura delgada y busto grande. Les voy a contar mi historia.

Hace ya unos meses que me encuentro saliendo en pareja con alguien que seguramente conocen, su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, es alto, esbelto y auque párese tener mal carácter no es tan mal llevado como aparenta.

El día 23 de julio fue su cumpleaños y Sakura e Ino decidieron hacerle una fiesta sorpresa (ya que ha Sasuke no le gustan mucho las fiestas) yo acepte ayudar a pesar de que Sasuke siempre me pareció un chico lindo, nunca había tenido una conexión con el de ningún tipo, ni siquiera hablábamos en la academia, sin embargo me pareció un lindo gesto el colaborar un poco.

Sakura e Ino se pasaron toda la tarde peleando sobre que color de decoración le gustaría mas a "su Sasuke", pero como ciertamente ya me tenían harta con sus –"pero el rosa es mas lindo Ino cerda"- o –"que no Sakura, el amarillo es mejor, MI Sasuke no es un afeminado"- y a demás quería evitar que mis amigas se mataran entre ellas por la decoración y decidí intervenir.

Flash Back

-Basta- la voz de la peliazul se hizo oír por primera vez y las demás la observaron con incredulidad –Creo… Creo… que seria bonito de azul… Quiero decir el siempre viste de azul o negro… Quizás sea su color favorito ¿No creen?- Las otras dos la miraron un segundo para luego asentir.

-Será Azul entonces- soltaron al unísono

-Si… Azul marino- Dijo Sakura

-No frentezota, Azul eléctrico, es mas alegre- Y otra vez la mula al trigo.

Fin Del Flash Back

Al final el salón quedo decorado en 3 o 4 tipos de tonalidades distintas de azul, quedo bonito, pero tener a Sakura e Ino gritando por cualquier cosa realmente no te deja apreciar la belleza de nada, solo te deja apreciar lo que es una terrible jaqueca y experimentar las ansias de matarlas o cortarles la lengua para que se callen.

La fiesta Fue divertida, la rubia se encargo de invitar a todo el mundo, incluso invito a Kurenai-sensei y a kakashi-san hasta Tsunade-Sama estaba presente, aunque esta ultima borracha hasta las muelas. Todos parecían divertirse, baile con Neji-kun gran parte de la noche y también con Naruto-kun un buen rato, la verdad era que no tenia ni idea de donde estaba el "festejado" asíque me disculpe con mis amigos y lo fui a buscar, quería saludarlo al menos, después de todo era su cumpleaños, 23 años no se cumplen todos los días.

Finalmente lo encontré, estaba parado en una esquina del salón, vestido con una camisa de raso brillante negra y pantalones de Jean holgados, tengo que admitir que se veía realmente guapo. El pobre tenia una cara de hastío muy pero muy notable mientras Sakura lo jalaba de un brazo e Ino se le pegaba y bailaba "con el" y al mismo tiempo discutían entre ella con grito de "Suelta a MI Sasuke, frente de marquesina" "no tu déjalo Ino arrastrada" suspire, realmente comprendía su dolor y lo compadecía, sin demora puse cada de preocupación y me acerqué a él.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-lo tome de la camisa y lo jale con fuerza medida –Necesito que me ayudes con algo- Mire a mis amigas excusándome –Lo lamento Saku-Chan, Ino-Chan ya se los devuelvo- Sasuke me siguió un poco sorprendido, una vez lejos de esas dos me detuve para luego girarme y sonreírle.

-¿Qué era lo que necesitabas Hinata?- me pregunto, me sorprendió de cierto modo que supiera mi nombre, pensé que no lo recordaría.

-La verdad nada, solo quería decirte feliz cumpleaños y rescatarte de esas dos locas- El me miro con asombro.

-Gracias, por lo de mi cumpleaños y bueno… rescatarme- suspiró y se sentó en u7na silla cercana, me invito a acercarme; la música estaba tan alta que no podía hablar con él sin tenerlo cerca.

-Has cambiado mucho Hinata-San antes ni siquiera te hubieras atrevido a hablarme- sonreí, eso era cierto aunque ya no sea tan vergonzosa, sigo siendo tímida en muchos aspectos.

-Es solo que pensé lo molesto que es tener a esas dos discutiendo, en la tarde me han vuelto loca con la decoración del salón, una quería que fuera rosa- La expresión de él Uchiha denoto asco – Y la otra la quería amarilla- Nuevamente la cara de Sasuke denoto asco –Les di una tercera opinión, recomendándoles que fuera azul, se pusieron de acuerdo en eso, pero luego encontraban algo nuevo por lo cual discutir y ponerse a gritar- No pude evitar reírme al ver la expresión de Sasuke era casi de película.

-¿Tu elegiste el color de la decoración?- no me espera su pregunta pero de todos modos conteste con un asentimiento.

-¿Cómo supiste que me gustaba el azul?- volvió a preguntar.

-Lo supuse, siempre llevas algo azul o negro puesto y además es un lindo color- Respondí, el se me acercó un poco mas y me beso, yo no sabia que decir, no era mi primer beso pero de todos modos me puse nerviosa, correspondí pensando que bien podría quedar como un simple trance.

-¿Sabes?... Te ves linda sonrojada Hina-Chan- Luego de decir eso, se levanto y se fue.

Decidimos darnos una oportunidad luego de eso y llevamos 6 felices meses de noviazgo, sinceramente califico ese beso como un momento enteramente dulce.

Owari

Notas Finales: Espero que les aya gustado, es algo simple y cortito pero a mi personalmente me agrado escribirlo. Bueno creo que eso es todo. Cualquier cosa envíenme un comentario. No sean malos TwT aunque sean tomatazos no me enojare. Cuídense gente linda.

Matta ne

Sioa Uchiha-San


End file.
